That one fateful day
by Jordan92
Summary: Chis Colfer and Darren Criss just lost contact after glee was over. Chris went on with his life and Darren when back to the Starkids. What will happen with these two actors kid meet at school? Will it be like the patent trap or more like Romeo and Juliet?
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! Here's a new story. I hope you enjoy!**

**I own nothing but the plot.**

It was my first day at this new school my dad was sending me. We had to move halfway through the school year because of his work. We moved from LA to Chicago so he could film his new tv show. I was not happy.

As a 16 year old girl you can't just go from one school to another. Thunk about your friends, you crushes, and the gossip the you will miss from you old school! I don't care what my dad thinks.

"Lauren you should be used to us moving by now!" He said when I got mad after he told us about the move. Yes I said us. I have a younger brother and sister. They are a lot younger the me so they don't get the whole move every couple of months to a year thing.

"Dad! You know that I don't like moving! I like to have friends for more then two months at a time!"

"Baby I know this stay was longer then the rest but we still have to go. You can always talk to them on Facebook." And with this he try's to give me a hug but no I'm not letting that happen. I storm off to my room and slam the door thanking go that my dad knows when to leave me alone.

Most times even though I know we love because of his work I still think it is because he is lonely. Ya I have a 39 year old dad and he is not married yet. I don't know why but he is still single.

Thankfully I'm old enough that my dad trust me to walk to school. We only live (now) like three blocks away so it's just easier to walk. I get there and get all my stuff in my locker and get my class schedule for the rest of the year and then head off to find my next class.

I was looking around at the class room numbers when some one comes up to me.

"Hey is this your first day?" He asks. He has reddish brown hair and is kinda short but seams so full of energy that he could just explode from all of it.

"Ya it is umm can you tell me where the English class room is?" I ask showing him my schedule.

"Ya I have that class next too!" He said and started walking to the class room. "Hey do you have a name?" He asked turning around to make sure I was still there.

"Umm ya it's Lauren Colfer." I say looking down at the paper. "Do you have a name?"

"Ya it's Richerd Ricter." He said. When I looked up at him he was giving me a look that I did not understand. Like he was trying to figure somthing out. "We'll here it is!" He said walking into a class room with a lot of round tables. "You are free to sit with me and my friend if you have no one else to sit with."

"That would be awesome." I said thinking that he might be one of the few friends I will try to make at this school.

We walk up to the table when this one boy was siting. He had black curly hair and hazel eyes. "Hay pal!" Richard said walking up to him. "Can the new girl sir with us?"

The new boy looked up and smiled. "As long as I can know her name."

"It Lauren." I said "Lauren Colfer"

"It's Alex." He said extending his hand, "Alex Criss."

I shake his hand back thinking that I should know the last name, but from where?

"Is it ok if I sit with you guys?" I ask not wanting to just invite myself to sit with them.

"Ya sure." Alex said moving over so I can get into my seat. "You just moved here?"

I was just working on reading a book I have to read for English class when I hear my mates voice. I know we are not from England but just look who our parents are if you think we don't have a reason to love England! We thought it would be cool to bring third kind of "slang" word for us to use.

Well I hear him walk in, like who couldn't! But then I hear this girl, I just brush it off as its his next girlfriend so what ever.

When he walks up to me I don't expect to hear him talk to me. When I looks up my brain goes blank. The only thoughts I have is wow she's pretty! It takes me a minuet to remember what Richard said to me so I though I could get some info on her while I can.

"As long as I can know her name." I say back to his question.

"It's Lauren," she starts with "Lauren Colfer."

Don't i know that name from somewhere? Well now I have to give my name!

"It's Alex," I say extending my hand hoping she will take it, "Alex Criss."

**Hey guys do you think I should keep it going or not? Please tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey here is the next chapter! If you have any ideas you want in this let me know! Hope you enjoy**

**i don't own anything.**

I sat down at the table with Richard and Alex. I was just about to start talking to the boys again when the teacher started to talk. I was trying to pay attention to him, but I have never been able to concentrate long. I'm really not good at math lay alone geometry! While taking notes and playing catch up, I see a little part of notebook paper by my books. I look around to make sure the teacher is not looking and move it to my notebook to read.

_Richard told me you have all classes with me, So I can walk you to your classes, and sit with Richard, our friends, and I at lunch if you want. - Alex_

I smile a little and look at Alex. He has curly untamable hair, kinda like Harry Potter now that I think about it. He also has warm hazel eyes which thankful haven't seen me staring yet. I turn back to the note and think.

_That would be nice to know where I am going ;) and thank you for the lunch invitation , if your friends don't mind I would really like that - Lauren_

I pass the note back over by Alex's books. I then go back to trying to pay attention to the lesson while I think Alex is writing a return note.

_They won't mind, they like new people! What's your locker number? It might be close to mine - Alex_

I smile. Being as quiet as I can, I try to get my paper out telling me my locker number. I look around the room finding the teacher still at the chalk board and Richard to be asleep I believe.

_It's number 616 with the yellow lockers_._ - Lauren_

I pass it back and see him smile when he reads it. I guess that means that our lockers are close then.

_They are right beside each other! We will meet there after this class because I have to get other books. - Alex_

I smile at this.

_See you there - Lauren_


End file.
